Bobby
by purplepagoda
Summary: Years pass, people fall in love.But this isn't a love story. Tragedy strikes, and everything changes.
1. Epilogue

She knew him so well. She never could have imagined that this was how it would end, no one could have. It took them over a decade to finally realize the truth. One day she looked up from her cup of coffee, and suddenly it was so clear to see. The truth was finally out in the open. She was his whole life, his every breath. She was her protector, the one who would never allow any harm to come of her. But that was then...

Seasons change, and so do people. Their love was undying, but reality wasn't as happy as a fairy tale. Nothing came easy for them, but they were stuck together like glue, because there wasn't anything they couldn't get through, together. At least that was what they thought. He thought he could keep her safe, that he could protect her from the world.

Years had passed, and it seemed as if he had come to the end of the road. He wasn't sure that he could survive without her. He was someone who had loved and lost. But there was one thing, one breath that kept him going. She was gone, but he would do it for her. He would do anything for her.

2016

The gavel hits the wood. He returns to the present. He looks up at the judge from behind a heavy wood table. "All rise," the judge orders. He is uncuffed, obviously not a danger to anyone but himself. He turns his head briefly, looking behind him. A boy of five sits on the bench behind him, dressed in blue. The little boy holds back his tears. Staring at the man, the monster who took his mother from him, his father.

The boy casts his eyes downward as his father looks at him. The man turns around to face the judge. The judge clears his throat, and swallows his pride.

"Mr. Goren on the charge of second degree murder how do you plea?"

He doesn't hesitate, "Guilty," he answers.

The court room is silent for a moment. Bobby hears a quiet voice behind him whispering, "I hope they kill you."

His hearts sinks, as his eyes travel back up, to meet the judges. It didn't matter what anyone else said, or did to him. He had lost her, and now, he had lost the only other person who ever mattered. They could torture him everyday for the rest of his life, and it would never be enough. It would never relieve the pain.

Looking back his father wasn't really to blame. He would have done the same thing. If his wife had been suffering, he would have done the same. As he enters the jail he can't help but wonder how things would have been differently if one moment had gone different.

2036

The guard leads him in, and he takes a seat across from the man who was supposed to be his father. He knew this would probably be the last time that he would ever see him. He probably wouldn't make it through another winter. Winter was always the hardest for the both of them.

"I'm surprised to see you," Bobby admits as the young man takes a seat across the table from him.

"I can't ever forgive you for what you did."

"Neither can I, and I wouldn't expect you to."

"But now, I understand why you did it."

"I'm sorry to have robbed you."

"You didn't rob me. I never would have known her," he admits.

"I'm sorry son. I know that it doesn't mean much, but I am."

"I know she never wanted to live that way, but..."

"I'm sorry," Bobby repeats.

The young man on the other side of the table tries not to cry.

"She would have been so proud of you."

He turns away.

"Son... I know that you are ashamed to have me as a father. I know that you are ashamed to share my name. I'm sorry that..."

"Stop. I know that you're sorry. I didn't come here for an apology. I just wanted to let you know that I was really angry at you for a very long time. I realize now that I needed you just as much as I needed her."


	2. In The Beginning

It happened all of a sudden, without any warning. Neither of them had seen it coming. Neither of them knew if it would work, or how it would end if it didn't.

She looks up at him from her cup of coffee. She notices the look in his eyes. He stares at her, wondering what she'd say if he asked.

"Bobby? What's the look for?"

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking what?"

"Do you want to get married?"

"I was married before," she answers.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Bobby why are you asking? I don't know how to answer that."

"Would you ever consider getting married again? That's what I'm asking."

"I guess it would depend. It would have to be the right person. I don't know. I don't know if I'd want to go through that again."

"I see."

"Where do you come up with these things? Do they just pop into your head all of a sudden?"

"No. That one's been rattling around in there for a while."

"Any particular reason?"

"Um...I'm sure that there was."

"What?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Don't lie to me," she begs.

"It's stupid. I'm not going to answer."

"Would you get married? You've been a bachelor your whole life, so would you give it all up now?"

"If she said yes."

"If who said yes? Is there someone I don't know about?"

"Yeah," he answers.

"Oh," her heart sinks.

"Don't you want to know who?"

"I... you usually don't volunteer that sort of information."

"I try to keep my personal life separate from my professional life."

"Right."

"But we're not partners anymore, so it doesn't matter."

"So are you going to tell me?"

"What would you say?" he questions.

"About getting married again?"

He nods.

"I don't know. I guess someone would have to ask before I could definitively answer that."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"What would you say if I asked?"

She furrows her brow. "If you asked what?"

"If I asked you to marry me."

"I...I'm not sure I understand why you're asking me all of this. Is this part of some psychological experiment of yours or something?"

"No."

She looks out the window, too puzzled to continue the conversation.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she replies in irritation.

"Would you marry me?"

"Are you asking, or..."

He has a sudden moment of clarity, "Yeah, I'm asking. Will you marry me?"

"Stop fooling around!"

"I'm not."

"Bobby, I don't believe you."

"You can say no. I'll understand. If I were you I wouldn't want to be with me either."

"I..." she taps her fingers on the table top.

"Alexandra," he says softly.

"What?"

"Just say no."

"I don't know what to say. I don't understand this game Bobby," Alex admits.

"It's not a game. I'm seriously asking you."

"Why? Why are you asking me? Because you're getting older and you don't want to be alone, and you think that I don't want to be either?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"You're tired of doing your own laundry?"

"No. I just want to be with you, forever."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Are you telling me that you've never thought about what it would be like if we were together?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Just answer me."

"Bobby you can't just ask someone something like that, out of nowhere."

"It's not out of nowhere."

"At least not in your mind."

"Never mind. Obviously the answer is no," he replies solemnly.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"Has this question been rolling around in your head?"

"I don't know. Only about nine or so years."

She stares at him blankly, unable to say another word.

"I guess you don't feel the same about me. That's ok," he concludes.

"I never said that. I just thought that you didn't want... that you would choose your career."

"All you had to was say the word. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. There isn't anything that I wouldn't give up for you. The biggest mistake I've ever made was not telling the truth about being undercover. I'll regret that forever. I hate that I made you doubt me. I hate that I lost your trust."

"Ok."

"Ok, what? You want me to stop talking?"

"Have I ever been able to shut you up?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"I'll marry you," she answers.

"Don't pull my leg."

"I'm not."

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes," she nods.

"What if I wanted to get married today?"

"Let's do it. I've spent the last decade with you. I don't think that we need to waste time dating, and getting to know each other. I already know everything I want to know about you, and then some."

"Alex are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, why are you asking?"

"I thought that maybe you hit your head, or something."

"I'm fine. I'm saying yes."

"You're really saying yes?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
